


Small Request

by Efaya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Married Life, Married Sex, Post-Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efaya/pseuds/Efaya
Summary: Sakura works up the nerve to ask a small favor from her dear husband, but she wasn't expecting him to agree so...eagerly.





	Small Request

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So... This was a quick write that I did after reading some very smutty stuff. I've kinda been curious about writing a well... a SasuSaku threesome. So if that's not your cup of tea, then you might want to stop reading. But if you wanna read, please! I hope you enjoy this spicy fic.

. . . 

It was very late, a dark, quiet, night falling over Konoha accompanied by a gentle breeze that lifted the leaves throughout the village. He tried to stay as quiet as he could, walking inside his home, arriving back from a long mission. As he carefully toed his way down the hallway, placing his cloak on a rack near the door, he was surprised to see his wife awake and laying in bed reading. As he creaked the door open, a smile grew across her face at the sight of her dear husband.

“Sasuke-kun, welcome home,” she whispered, closing her book before placing it on the nightstand. She was wearing a simple red tank top and shorts, clearly was readying herself for bed before he arrived.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, relaxing and taking off his boots while his wife inched closer. She eyed him from over his shoulder, curiosity in her eyes.

“Hn?” He wasn’t quite sure what she wasn’t asking, as something was clearly on her mind as she quietly watched him remove his outer garments with his one arm. She was on all fours, breasts slightly visible out of the corner of his eye by her very loose tank top. The way her clothes hung loosely off her curves was distracting, making him take a little longer to shimmy his top off. When his bare chest, scars and all, was visible for her, she bit the corner of her lip with passion aflame in her eyes. She always had this look in her eyes when she wanted something in particular from him.

“Anata… I umm…” she paused, her face very red as she struggled to find the words she was looking for, “I wanted to ask you if we could try something…”

He lifted an eyebrow at his alluring wife. She wasn’t one to ask very much of him, but also he wasn’t one to deny her requests. He turned, his torso facing her as she sat back on her heels. She was still trying to process her request with a small pout on her face, accented by the worry in her brow. It was cute. He loved that contemplative look of hers, deep in thought and focused on something, but he wasn’t prepared for what she was thinking about.  
  
“This might sound weird… and it’s okay if you don’t want to do it… I-I was reading something and got this idea, and well, Sarada is away on a mission… could we, you know, ummm…” Sakura stuttered over her words, her husband reaching his hand out to stroke her cheek.  
  
“Sakura, what is it?”  
  
She finally gained enough courage to ask.  
  
“Can we use your clone… like a threesome, but it’s still just you and me…”  
  
His hand froze on her face. All he could hear was his own heartbeat in his ears as he stared at his wife’s anxious face. It was a lot to process. This was the first time he had ever heard her ask something… like this. It was strange, because he wasn’t repulsed or disgusted by the idea… but curious.  
  
“I’m s-sorry I even asked!” She quickly moved away, trying to escape under the blanket, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her thigh.  
  
“Sakura, is that what you would like?” He whispered softly, her face burning red from embarrassment. She nodded slowly, still heavily embarrassed. The corner of his lips raised, a small smirk decorating his handsome jaw.  
  
He moved closer to Sakura, leaning over her with his arm propped up on the bed. A light kiss landed on her neck, a favorite spot of his, before he placed one on her cheek, still burning red from her question. Sasuke could admit he was not expecting that one, but he was definitely intrigued. For his wife, he was open to trying something new. Sakura leaned back into the many pillows decorating the bed, propped up as Sasuke moved downward, dragging his tongue down the length of her neck to the top of her breasts. She shivered under his touch, but was disappointed as he moved away.  
  
It wasn’t for naught as he took off the rest of his clothing to show off his marked body to his ever-blushing wife. He stood, forming the telling hand signs of a shadow clone, with a clone of Sasuke standing next to him. Sakura felt her heart race as she looked upon two of her handsome, and very naked, husband. She didn’t even consider she might just faint of sexual overload, but she felt really damn close to it. She sat up, her husband on one side, as his clone sat on the other. Her hands moved up, covering her face as she wasn’t sure what to say in the face of two of her husband.  
  
A hand crept up to her cheek, Sasuke giving her a light kiss, as his clone had more devilish ideas, sliding his tongue down her neck just as Sasuke had earlier. Her body arched as Sasuke slid his hand under her tank top and over her soft breasts. His fingers tugged at her sensitive nipple, while his clone leaned over her and tugged her shorts down enough to expose her sex. Sasuke gently pulled off her tank top with her aid, throwing it to the side so he could move in and suck on her sensitive breast. She moaned, basking in the obscene amount of pleasure running through her body by Sasuke and his clone.  
  
She nearly jumped as his clone went straight for her core, running his tongue slowly along her slit, up and down as she mulled under his touch. Sasuke wasn’t done, nipping her breast lightly and kneading the other with his hand, while his clone was sending her over the edge. As his clone slipped his tongue between her folds and into her sex, her moans grew louder, wilder, overcome with such an intense pleasure she couldn’t stop how loud her moans grew.  
  
“S-Sasuke! Oh gods… AH!” She nearly screamed as his clone teased her clit with his free hand, pinching and rubbing the small nub to drive her insane. She shuddered under their, his, touch as her impending climax was closing in fast. Sasuke captured her lips, aggressively pushing his tongue inside her mouth as his clone did the very same on her lower lips. Her orgasm hit hard, nearly screaming into her husband’s mouth in pleasure. She could have sworn she was seeing stars as they both pulled back to give her a second to breath.  
  
Her high hadn’t completely retreated as his clone pulled her away from the pillows towards the middle of the bed. She could feel her heart race as a telling smirk coated Sasuke’s face, and he swapped places with his clone. His clone was now behind her, cradling her back in his chest as her husband laid back. Sasuke gestured for her to straddle over his hips, his hard member welcoming her to his lap. His clone eased her up onto his lap, her hands resting on his chest as she hovered over his dick.  
  
“Sasuke… Ummm…AH!” She was caught off guard by his clone pulling her down onto his thick shaft. He entered her in one quick thrust, her body and pussy quivering from the fullness. Sakura wasn’t prepared for his clone to gently bounce her up and down on her husband’s lap, leaning forward to bite her shoulder as he handled her ass in his hand. Her moans kept escaping her as she felt every thrust of his dick as she bounced on top of him. It was one of his favorite ways to take her, watching her body move with every plunge into her sheath.  
  
Sasuke leaned his head back, a long groan leaving him as her ass slammed down on his hips with every thrust. His eyes looked back up at her shuddering, writhing form and then over to his clone who had slowed down her speed with his hand. Sasuke reached a hand out, pulling her towards his chest landing in an aggressive, passionate kiss. She almost let out a squeak as she felt the tip of his clone’s dick poke against her ass. Her face must have looked concerned as Sasuke broke their kiss and caressed his wife’s face, quiet whispers of reassurance as she could hear his clone ready himself behind her. His clone reached his hand out, a thoroughly wet finger making it’s way down in between her soft cheeks to somewhere she never considered before during sex.  
  
“A-Anata…”  
  
“Shhhh, just relax my wife…” he murmured as his clone worked a finger inside of her ass, probing the untamed hole. She trembled, clinging onto her dear husband as the new sensation was stirring her in such an unknown, and intense, way. She furiously kissed him to contain her yells as his clone explored her very tight back entrance.  
  
When his finger finally retreated, she moaned as he slid out quickly, Sasuke thrusting upwards a few strokes to throw her off guard. When she was lost to the bliss of his hard, large, flesh, his clone positioned himself against her ass with his tips touching her overly sensitive back passage. Her husband captured her lips again as his clone pushed forward, her body heavily resisting the new, much larger, intruder. She trembled uncontrollably as his clone’s dick pushed into her, filling her up from an unknown opening. Her cries her loud, only slightly muffled by her husband’s aggressive kisses.  
  
Sasuke could feel it too, as her delicious pussy clamped down on his dick with the tightest intensity it ever had thanks to the pressure of his clone resting inside of her. His clone attempted to push in farther, met with such resistance that he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out like this. They seemed to mutually agree to take it slow to prolong the delectable torture they struck upon Sakura. Her hands wound up in his dark, ebony hair, trying to grab at something, anything, as her body tried to accommodate the two massive girths inside of her.  
  
When the first thrust began, she was seeing stars. She couldn’t have anticipated the overpowering sensation as her husband and his clone rocked into her in unison. Her lips let go of Sasuke’s, a sharp moan escaping her as their hips rocked together. Sasuke took the reign from the bottom, pulling up and down on his wife’s hips, his clone meeting their slow pace. It was hard to move, but Sasuke ground his teeth together as he struggled to sink her pussy to the hilt with his shaft, just to pull her up to experience it all again. He mentally noted how much easier it was to have his clone help hold her still while she thrashed under their combined ravaging of her body. His clone held her ass as he plunged deep inside, filling her completely with every thrust. She shook, mouth agape, eyes rolling back as she ached from every twist, stroke, harsh penetration of the men, man, a round her.  
  
Her teeth found their way on his chest, clenching down as her orgasm built from the gentle thrusts. Sasuke decided to go a bit faster, his clone happily joining, plunging in and out of her at a greedy, restless, unrelenting pace. The teeth firmly planted in Sasuke’s chest only latched on harder, a scream coming from his wife’s mouth as he, and, himself fucked her into oblivion. She felt like she was tearing apart from the force of the two bodies that she was sandwiched between. Tears slipped from her eyes on to his chest, alarming her husband, as he and his clone paused.  
  
“Sakura?” She shook her head, unlatching her teeth and looking up at him with the messiest, but sexiest face. The corners of her eyes teared up, face bright red, mouth still wide open, as sweat dripped down her cheeks. He had never seen his wife so full of passion in her green gaze. One of his fingers ran along her cheek, wiping a tear off her warm features.  
  
“A-anata please… please don’t s-stop…” she barely moaned out, her voice hitching as she could hardly focus on anything but the two men, man, currently inside of her. Sasuke placed a gentle kiss on the violet diamond resting on his wife’s forehead, assured that she was okay to continue.  
  
With his clone picking the pace back up, he rocked into her as well, thrusting harshly from underneath. He knew it wasn’t going to be much longer as she had tightened so damn much over his dick. Her forehead rested against his as she desperately panted for release, her body tightening up even as the two bodies around her thrust even faster into her. “Shit, Sakura…” She could feel drool fall from her lips, unable to control herself as her mind blanked from the pleasure.  
  
Sakura nearly screamed into the face below hers when her climax hit, her muscles deep inside her core tensing up around the two bodies of her husband. Her limbs went loose, no energy left as she rode the high of her orgasm through the last few moments before the others reached theirs, his. Sasuke hissed, teeth clenched together as his own release hit soon after, along with his clone who let out a low ‘fuck’ under his breath as he plunged the last few strokes inside of her ass.  
  
The three rested, bodies drenched in sweat from their act. As she laid on top of her husband, his clone ran kisses down her back as he rested inside of her. Her husband gave her a light kiss on the lips, tasting the salt from the sweat covering her face. The clone slowly removed his shaft, being extra careful as she still wasn’t used to the sensation, moans escaping her mouth as he pulled himself out. She remained on top of Sasuke, his clone disappearing into a puff of smoke.  
  
“Sakura…” he breathed, stroking her flushed cheek as she laid there with a smile across her face and eyes peacefully closed. He smirked. “You pleased?”  
  
Her eyes slowly opened, glazed over, completely exhausted and spent gems looking at her lover with such care. “That was… incredible. I… thank you.”  
  
A low chuckle reverberated from his chest, Sakura curious about what was so funny all of a sudden. “I didn’t know you thought about such things…”  
  
Her face burned bright red, planting her face back down on his chest.  
  
“We should do that again some time, wife…” he whispered, moving some loose strands of pink over her ear. She peeked up.  
  
“Really?” She murmured, still hiding most of her face on the Uchiha’s sculpted chest. She winced when he started pulling himself out of her sex.  
  
“But maybe,” he kissed her forehead - one of his favorite spots to plant a light kiss on - his gaze still smoldering, “we could do it with two of you?”  
  
She was steaming, burning, from how alive her passion was in the moment. It was probably hard for others to imagine just how intense they could be in moments such as this, but to them it was another way to strengthen their connection.  
  
“Well Sarada doesn’t come home for a few days, anata…”

. . . 


End file.
